Requiem for a Rose
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Amy Rose wants answers. Will Sonic give them to her, whatever they are? A little Sonamy story starting with an "unusual" and short prolouge in Amy's POV.
1. Prolouge by Amy Rose

Disclaimer: Sonic characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

**Requiem for a Rose**

Nobody seems to truly understand, who I am, how I feel.

Hey, I know I kinda sound like Shadow right now, angsty and all... Yes it isn't like me, but now I feel like I have to justify myself, make some things clear once for good.

Because some people haven't given me much of a choice.

All they can see is an annoying, stupid, selfish, pathetic, useless and immature twelve years old fangirl stalking her crush like no tomorrow.

As if I were just a love-struck idiot, whose only wish is to be loved.

As if I can't be serious because of my young age.

How unfair.

Sure I _am_ young, which means also overly cheerful, immature and hyper, or whatever you call it.

Do you know tons of girls who are not so at twelve?

That is why I'm so impatient and bold, and so desperately romantic as I'm known for, daydreaming out loud, constantly chasing Sonic around and asking him out like I always do.

True, I'm easily jealous and possessive when it comes to Sonic. But I can't help, I love him so much that just the idea of leaving him to another girl makes me going berserk. I know it can be scary, but this is love. Real love. I mean, just who would _ever_ let their beloved one go to somebody else?

Certainly not me. But you already know it, I guess.

And yes, I am obviously reckless, always put in great danger where I shouldn't have to step on in the first place. I know that very well. But then again, blame it to love.

Love makes people blind, and I know I would do anything for Sonic, and I really mean _anything_. Gosh, don't tell me you haven't noticed yet how far I can go, following him around the whole world and even through space?

I know it sounds somewhat obssessional, but it proved right hasn't it? After all, how many times have I proved myself by helping and saving Sonic and our friends?

What I am trying to say is, that first, my love cannot be questionned, and if you still have a problem with my attitude, then bear with it because I won't change. I am Amy Rose, no more no less.

And second, I would like you to understand that I really won my place among the Sonic Heroes, and definetely not only because I'm the romance/humor touch. I have my own strenght, heart and soul in this story and this is what's making all the difference.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the prolouge of a little Sonamy story. I know it's a very unusal one, but I was burning to write it. I accept all opinions, even flames! ^^ (I just can't wait to have flames... *grin evilly*...) Oh, and if I made grammar mistakes or anything, I'll be grateful if you tell me.


	2. Stuck Together

I'm not an English speaker so please, be indulgent with my mistakes. Still, I did my best and I think it's good enough to not feel ashamed. But I'll be grateful to whoever who outline any error I made.

* * *

**Sonic's view:**

Eggman's mischief again. He came back this time with a brand new toy he named « The Egg-Scramble ». You heard well. The Egg-Scramble... Geez... Sure, Egghead's getting senile through time. But alas that doesn't prevent his huge robot specialized in to mashing everything in its way, to be as vicious and dangerous as his previous ones. No, actually, to be more precise, let's say that if I had to rate it, I'd give it a A+ while Metal Sonic would get a B.

So yeah, I'm in serious crap.

And that's not the end: Eggman kidnapped Amy again.

I can see her struggling and screaming her lungs out in the robot's huge clawed hand. Egghead is expecting me to follow him and his thing (don't force me to say its name again) to his base while Knuckles, Tails and the others are busy fighting with the Egg-Army around.

I know the old geezer has a plan, a no good one. But that's not like I have that much of a choice. Amy needs me.

I follow them easily and we reach that stupid excuse of a base called « The Egg Tower ». From the name to the colors of the building till its design itself, it's lame with a capital L. But I can't allow myself to joke around for now, while the situation is so dangerous. Eggmanland had never been so close.

Here we are, at the base entrance where the robot stood. Eggman is about its shoulder in his private red ship, grinning white teeth as always. And then I can't help but pushing him a little.

_ So, Egghead? What's the plan? Don't tell me you brought me here to keep me waiting?

His smile just grew wider.

_ I just wanted to enjoy alone your annoying cockiness one last time before you leave us for a better world. I think I'll miss it... for a day or two, that is.

Then in a flash, he pushed a button on his ship and the robot suddenly threw Amy in the air with all its strenght. I don't think. I run, reaching for the poor, screaming Amy. Jumping and Spin dashing, I caught her mid air as she stops yelling once she feels my arms carrying her.

But when I thought we were gonna reach the floor safely, I feel a huge and cold shadow wrapping us, hidding the sun. Next thing I knew, Amy and I were squeezed tight in the robot's claws.

Crap.

So that was his plan? Using Amy again to get me? Well this time he successed.

The robot was ten fold stronger than me so I couldn't get free; my friends and the Chaos Emeralds were too far away and busy with fighting for the world's sake to come and help me; and Amy was going to share the same fate as me, being mashed potatoes.

Crap again. This can't be happening...

_ Now, now... relax, my blue friend. I'm not going to kill you yet. I've still something which needs to be done.

_ And what...could that be?, I say between pants.

_ You'll know soon enough, He grinned again.

Then he snapped his fingers, and two seconds later all became dark...

« Sonic! Sonic! »

A familiar voice is calling me. But it's faint and it's so dark around here. Then I feel a touch on my chest, and the voice became louder.

The darkness is vanishing, leaving its place to a blur of cold colors. Then I see pink, red and green in front of me. It's Amy, looking scared and squeezing me in order to wake me up.

A low painful growl escapes from my mouth as I try to sit up, my eyes shuting tight again from the pain I feel all over my body and from the headache I just discovered. Making Amy stop her squeezing.

_ Sonic, are you okay? She asked with a worried tone.

_ Yeah, yeah...

Then I get up, opening my eyes. Gray, gloomy and cold steel everywhere with barely some light. Electrified bars. A cell. One of Eggman's small and dirty cell probably somewhere underneath his base. I can't help but sigh.

_ Sonic, what are we gonna do?

I look down to see her still kneeling down and looking at me both expectancly and greatly frightened about the whole situation. There are still marks of her tears on her face and I notice that she's shivering from the cold, or the fright, maybe both.

I can't stand seeing her like that. I knew I have to share some of my famous confidence with her.

So, I smile.

_ Everything's gonna be alright, Amy. As always. I promise you.

And that's enough to her. She smiles widely at me and I can see her usual cheerfulness coming back inside her. Then she gets up too.

_ So, do you have an idea about how we can escape?, I asked her, looking around.

_ I don't know, Sonic. I tried to look for anything everywhere in this room... but I couldn't find any way..., Her voice trailed off as she glanced at her hands.

When my eyes caught them, I got startled and rush to her, grabbing them with mine as she let out a little squeal of pain.

They were bruised... very badly. There were cuts covering almost every inch of her delicate hands.

Feeling my gaze, she is fast to answer me before I could even open my mouth.

_ I-I tried to break the walls to find any switch...with... with my hammer and, and shut down the electrecity from the bars...

_What?!_

My eyes must have grown very wide while I stayed agape for a second because she was blushing and looking shamefully away from them.

_ Amy...

I began to speak, but something about her caught my eye again and made me stop.

Her dress... was torn here and there, revealing more bruises.

Her legs, were also graced by cuts.

And her face... tired, exhausted from all the events, with her quills like a mess.

Heck, I've never seen her that hurt and looking so terrible. I gulped, guilt filling my throat. And anger boiling in my stomach.

* * *

**Amy's view:**

I can't stand to meet his gaze right now but I feel it burning me. I just know he's fighting for either yell and scold me at my madness, either try to lecture me calmly.

Well, I always knew he cared about me, at least as a friend. So it wouldn't surprise me that much if he'd go mad at me.

_ Amy..., He repeated again with shock and a slight hint of coldness. Why did you do that?

I sigh in relief in my mind before I answer.

_ What could I do more? Time was running, I didn't know what was happening to our friends nor what Eggman has been working on, and you were passed out! I was alone and... I was scared...

Now lowering my head, I'm fighting to not shed tears again. I think I cried enough so far. Then I feel Sonic's hands pushing me against him, hugging me gently while I keep my eyes wide open with shock and my heart racing.

_ It's okay, don't worry Amy. Just don't act so bold because of panic again, okay? It scares me.

Unable to speak, all I can let out as a yes is a tiny sound while nodding, still nuzzling his neck and resting my hand on his peachy chest. This is Heaven. While in hell, I feel like in Heaven.

Then he pulled away, smiling again. And I feel all my body regaining warmth till my cheeks, as I smile too.

_ Now, let's find a way out, He said with his usual face full of determination.

I nod again, imitating his confident expression as I watch Sonic trying all his power and abilities to break through the walls. He's trying hard for a long time, and I grow worried for him seeing him running out of breathe while there's not a single scratch on the walls.

Finally, he stops besides me and smirks while panting.

_ Ha... Looks like good ol' Egghead really didn't miscalculate his trick this time... This thing's too thick!

_ So, what should we do, Sonic?

_I don't know, Amy. If only we had something to shut down the electricity...

I look around again in the ceiling, but already know it's no use. Except for the walls, there are absolutely nothing in here. Not a window, not even a camera or anything. Just us, the lightning bars and those darn walls. Yeah, Eggman has done pretty well this time.

I see Sonic leaning on a wall, then sitting down with a sigh.

_ I'm afraid that we have to wait there till Eggman pops up his ugly head so we can make our way to escape. Oh well...the view isn't that good but at least it's quiet...

I giggle. That's my Sonic. Always cool and cocky in any situation.

He had his arms behind his head, his eyes shut and his legs crossed as if he was about to take a nap.

But he slightly turned his head to me when he heard my little laugh, smiling softly as I sat down with my back on the opposite wall.

As soon as I did that, I felt my legs getting numb. Then all my body remind me of how tired I was.

But I just couldn't sleep now. I'm still worried about our friends and the issue of all this mess.

_ Sonic?

_ ... Hm?

_ Do you think we really can go through this battle this time?

I see his eyes shot open before slightly pulling away his back from the wall.

_ What do you mean by that? Sure we're gonna get through this one, as usual. Yeah I admit that Egghead surprisingly surpassed himself today. But that's no reason to lose faith either, He said, chuckling a bit.

_ I know... it's just... You know...

_ Know what?

I look down shyly at my lap.

_ Sonic, do you feel sometimes like... like getting tired?

_ Again, what d'ya mean by that?, He frowns.

_ I was just thinking that maybe... you would eventually get fed up to rescue me from doctor Eggman.

His eyes widen a bit, as he didn't expect that but soon regain his usual smile.

_ Come on, Amy, how can you think I'd get tired saving you? You're my friend, just like Tails, Knuckles and the others. I'd do anything to protect you all.

I smile again.

_ Thank you, Sonic. I whisper softly.

Then he chuckles.

_ Bah... that's just routine. I got used to save you now, so it's not really a problem.

It's my turn to frown.

_ What do you mean?

_ Oh, you know, since you're always the damsel in distress and all... Guess we can't help.

I know, with no need to see his innocent, cheerful and smilig face that he doesn't mean to hurt my feelings. But he just did. Badly. And I'm not gonna let it go.

So I got up, clenching my fists and staring at him with my eyes burning with anger.

_ Are you saying that I'm a burden?!

His eyes slightly opened with surprise. I can tell he was taken aback by my sudden outburst so I guess he's starting to feel uneasy.

_ Wha... What? No! I never meant that!

_ Yes you do! And I just can't believe that after all this time with me helping you, you're still consider me as useless!

_ Hey, wait a sec!, He got up too, a hint of anger on his face. First of all and till you prove me otherwise, I've never told you you were « useless »! 'Cause if you were anyway, I'd never let you get around me because of danger! And second, you must admit that you know how to get in trouble, don't you?

_ That's it! First I'm a dead weigh and now a trouble magnet?! And in case that you haven't noticed yet, you _never_ let me get around you, danger or not! I always have to have my way to help by myself!

_ Yeah, and that's how you get mostly in trouble. So much for a help! And stop twisting everything I say!

_ I'm telling the truth and you just know it, Sonic! You've just confessed it: I'm no help! So who's the liar here?

He grithed his teeth then shut his eyes tight in an attempt to calm down.

_ This is going nowhere...

He clearly had enough. So he just went back down to his wall and decided the argument was over. He stayed quiet, keeping his eyes closed and his head turned to the lighting bars of the cell, pretending to fall asleep. The little... I wasn't done, but he didn't let me the choice.

So I couldn't do anything else but stare at him angrily, back to my place too.

« I'm not done with you, Sonic. », I decided in my mind.


End file.
